Sandbox/Mikaeans/III
|religion = Mikaeanism |demonym = Mikaean |government_type = |leader_title1 = High Patron |leader_name1 = TBD |leader_title2 = TBD |leader_name2 = TBD |legislature = None |sovereignty_type = Formation |established_event1 = TBD |established_date1 = TBD |established_event2 = TBD |established_date2 = TBD |established_event3 = TBD |established_date3 = TBD |area_rank = |area_km2 = 4920000 |percent_water = 0.0 |area_label = Total |population_estimate = 1,156,571,136 |population_estimate_rank = Nth |population_estimate_year = 2018 |population_census = 1,113,848,854 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 235 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $6.047 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = Nth |GDP_PPP_year = 2018 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $5,229 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = Nth |GDP_nominal = $3.455 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = Nth |GDP_nominal_year = 2018 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $2,988 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = Nth |Gini = 61.3 |Gini_rank = Nth |Gini_year = 2018 |HDI_year = 2018 |HDI = 0.517 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_rank = Nth |currency = TBD (N/A) |currency_code = TBD |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = |drives_on = right |cctld = |calling_code = }}The Everlasting Kindred of the Mikaegeny, commonly known as the Mikaegeny, or colloquially as Mikael or Mikaea, is a large comprising the entirety of the continent of Mikaea, and several hundred small islands which surround it within the southern . At , the Mikaegeny is the second-largest country in following , and is the smallest existing continent in the world. The Mikaegeny neighbors only a few other countries due to its isolated position in the globe; Australia to its immediate west, and , , and to its north and northwest. In its long history of isolation, the continent developed a distinct biosphere unique to its region, and is today home to various species of wildlife unknown to the rest of the globe. The Mikaegeny is the most populous nation in Oceania and one of the most populous in the world, with a population of 1.156 billion inhabitants, making it the in the world. The history of the Mikaegeny is believed to go as far back as some 15-20,000 years, with the migration of the near-human Mikaeans from an unknown location in the world, to the continent of Mikaea. There, they established themselves as one of the earliest known civilizations in the world, which grew in isolation from the rest of the human population. A distinct species of homonids not completely dissimilar from baseline humans, the Mikaeans stood apart from the rest of the population in a number of ways, such as their biology, method of reproduction, and array of psychological quirks which cemented their "otherness" from humanity. Contact with the human race came in the home of who attempted to land on the continent sometime between 1250 and 1300 CE, resulting in a catastrophic battle in which all the Polynesians were killed. However, their introduction of advanced shipbuilding techniques to the continent granted the Mikaeans the means to explore the seas around them. In the centuries following the advent of shipbuilding to the continent, the Mikaeans began trading with the surround people of and , as well as attempting on several occasions to colonize the Australian mainland. Due to infighting between the various Mikaean households as to who gained what lands, the colonial ventures never took off, and the continent of Australia remained uncolonized by the Mikaeans. In the 1660s, Dutch explorers arrived at Mikaea in search of new trade routes to the spice islands of . Fascinated by the race of Mikaeans, the Dutch documented all interactions they had with the Mikaeans, as well as trading weapons and ideas with them in exchange for food and gold. These interactions sparked interest in the continent of Mikaea, and would only be heightened by the travels of British naval captain, , who mapped the lands of the Mikaegeny, and helped establish relations between the British government and the Mikaean people. Overall, the Mikaeans reinforced their isolationist stance, using their numbers and fanaticism to maintain their independence in the face of European colonialism. Remaining neutral during both World Wars, as well as backing the during the , the Mikaeans have attempted to remain outside of the major global crises that continuously plague the international community. Likewise, because of various traits unique to the species, the Mikaeans have consistently lagged behind the rest of the world industrially, financially, and technologically. As such, the Mikaegeny is classified as a , with systemic issues such as internal division, political instability, high rates of poverty, sporadic violence, and limited living space due to the Mikaeans' rapid reproduction. Indeed, 83.6% of the Mikaean population cannot read or write, life expectancy for the average Mikaean female is less than 25 years, and corruption remains rampant through all levels of society. Country *'Population:' 289,142,784 (low)/578,285,568 (medium)/1,156,571,136 (high) *'GDP per capita:' $2,988 (low)/$5,976 (medium)/$11,952 (high) Households List of households *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD *House TBD – TBD Society The social hierarchy within Mikaean society is arranged based on patriarchal standards and the role one has been assigned to following birth. *'Highfather' – The Highfather is the absolute ruler of all Mikaeans born to himself and to his sons. All Mikaeans answer to him in all things, with the Highfather's word regarded as the most sacred of laws. Such is the power of the Highfather that he has the ability to override the direct wishes, thoughts, and personality of any Mikaean he desires, with all of Mikaeans being nothing more than puppets he can easily mold into any form he so chooses. Because of this nigh-transcendent power he wields over the rest of the species, the Highfather is considered a god in the eyes of his children, with all of his whims meet by a horde of subservient offspring. The Highfather is easily the single most powerful individual to have ever walked the face of the earth, as his will cannot be denied by the most numerous group of people on the planet. *'Scions' – Scions are the male offspring of the Highfather, from which the next Highfather will be appointed. Scions possess far more mental and social independence than their sisters, who have almost no will of their own aside from the free time allowed to them to decide their actions. These males can establish their own households at will should they so desire too, though only with the blessing of the Highfather, who is wary of allowing competition with his absolute rule over all Mikaeans. The Highfather raises and educates all Scions himself, though other needs such as feeding, grooming, and pampering are left to the courtesans of the palace. Scions do not have the ability to produce male offspring, an ability reserved solely for the Highfather. As such, Scions are restricted solely to the lands they own, and have no ability to expand without establishing lengthy population lines to maintain the population of their own cities. As a group, Scions are responsible for nearly all technological innovations within Mikaean society, and live a life of ease as their households take care of themselves. *'Couresans' – Courtesans are female Mikaeans who's sole purpose is to care for all the personal needs of the Highfather and his Scions. Similar to the harems of some human nations, courtesans vary in that they also serve as bodyguards, being the deadliest females of the species in their purposely in-built combat skills. Wearing nothing more than jewelry, courtesans are designed to entertain the males, and keep them warm at night, with dozens of courtesans sleeping next to, on top of, and around the Scions and the Highfather during the evening. Courtesans do not leave the grounds of their assigned palaces, and almost never see the wider world around them as a consequence. Like other females, courtesans are not bothered by repetition, orders harmful to themselves, or going without, and will do exactly as instructed by a male with no afterthought. *'Dowagers' – Dowagers are the eldest female members of the Mikaean population, consisting of all females who survived to the age of twenty-five, and now serve as community leaders and advisors. Dowagers come from a variety of backgrounds, and are almost always experts in their fields. They are tasked with all the aspects of governing, finance, and management throughout Mikaean society, as well as rearing the neophyte Mikaeans in the creches. They are as close to a "mother" as a Mikaean will get, and take their responsibilities seriously. Marked by their greying hair, soft wrinkles, and nearly joyless demeanor, a dowager's physical youth and appearance is not harmed by age as in humans, but simply grows to display their old age and accumulated wisdom. If anything, dowagers are the strongest non-warrior Mikaeans, and are incredibly dangerous when provoked. Overall, dowagers are granted some degree of independence so as to allow them to perform their responsibilities, and are permitted to openly question the decisions of their fathers, though they will immediately carry them out if ordered to do so, regardless of their concerns. *'Warriors' – Warriors are the protectors of the Mikaean society and civilization, and account for 10% of the overall population. As befitting their role, Mikaean warriors are the strongest members of their species, and have no moral or mental qualms in killing any individual regardless of age, station, or affiliation. They are extremely loyal to their fathers, but are loyal to the Highfather above all. Warriors understand that they were born and bred for the sole purpose of dying for their household, and thus have no fear of death. They will not surrender, beg for mercy, or contemplate retreat unless otherwise ordered to do so, and are as a consequence, some of the deadliest individuals anywhere on earth, as they will continue to fight regardless of losses or the odds against their favor. Morale likewise has no effect on Mikaean warriors, meaning that a battle against them will not end until they are either wiped out, or their patriarchs order them to retreat. *'Workers' – Workers are the most common type of Mikaean, accounting for 90% of the population. They are tasked with performing all roles from farmers, factory workers, miners, entertainers, service personnel, and merchants, and serve as the backbone of Mikaean society. The overwhelming majority of workers are illiterate, and they are usually not incredibly intelligent, more suited to following orders than coming up with unique ideas. Dressed in nothing more than a quadra, the diamond-shaped clothe which covers little more than their chest and stomach, Mikaean workers are covered dirt, dust, and mud, and have little to no free time to themselves as they shuffle from one job to another throughout the day to keep their country growing and prosperous. As with the rest of the female population, workers do not expect to live more than thirty years, with 80% barely making it past twenty years. Those that do will live to become dowagers, and have their rations doubled as a reward for a lifetime of service to their fathers. *'Neophytes' – Neophytes are the children and infants of the Mikaean population, raised in the creches by the dowagers to become the next generation of Mikaeans. Any Mikaean between the ages of one and six are apart of this group, and are sheltered from the outside world until it is time for them to serve in their assigned caste. Until then, they are taught everything they need to know prior to joining their caste, from crude mathematics and reading skills, to how to make a fire and mend clothing. Neophytes will always follow their dowagers, much like ducklings, and will sleep and eat with them until they move into a coterie at the age of six. Military * Soldiery of the Mikaegeny ** Army of the Mikaegeny – TBD ** Air Force of the Mikaegeny – TBD ** Navy of the Mikaegeny – TBD Overall military capacity *'Forward deployable personnel:' 0 troops **'Army of the Mikaegeny:' 0 troops **'Naval Army of the Mikaegeny:' 0 troops *'Sealift capacity:' 0 troops and 0 tanks *'Aircraft carriers at sea:' 0 out of 0 at sea at any given time Army organization *'Catalyst (C9/Army)' – 29,907 soldiers plus 10 officers and 48 staff (29,965 total; 3 x columns) *'Column (C8/Division)' – 9,933 soldiers plus 6 officers and 30 staff (9,969 total; 3 x cloisters) *'Cloister (C7/Brigade)' – 3,288 soldiers plus 3 officers and 20 staff (3,311 total; 3 x clans) *'Cluster (C6/Regiment)' – 1,086 soldiers plus 2 officers and 8 staff (1,096 total; 3 x clans) (may not exist within hierarchy) *'Clan (C5/Battalion)' – 348 soldiers plus officer and 14 staff (362 total; 3 x cliches) *'Cliche (C4/Company)' – 108 soldiers plus officer and 8 staff (116 total; 3 x coteries) *'Coterie (C3/Platoon)' – 44 soldiers plus officer and 4 staff (48 total; 4 x cadres) *'Cadre (C2/Squad)' – 10 soldiers plus officer (11 total; 2 x cords) *'Cord (C1/Fireteam)' – 4 soldiers plus 1 NCO (5 total) Unit structure The standard operational units are structured according to the Mikaean fasting system: Brigade types * Gold – Command * Crimson – Armor * Sable – Mechanized infantry * Argent – Motorized infantry * Indigo – Naval infantry * Viridian – Artillery * Azure – Aviation * Amber – Support Brigade naming convention *'C1-9' – Denotes size of unit *'Status type' **'Venerable (4-pip)' – Elite unit; 50% of unit has survived at least ten years of consistent combat **'Honorable (3-pip)' – Veteran unit; 75% of unit has survived at least five years of consistent combat **'Ordinary (2-pip)' – Regular unit; 90% of unit has survived of consistent combat, or unit older than two years **'Initiate (1-pip)' – Green unit; recently graduated units who are less than two years old, or have not witnessed combat *'Examples:' 1st Venerable Crimson Column, 35th Ordinary Argent Column, 54th Ordinary Argent Column, 117th Honorable Sable Column 1st Venerable Crimson Column CSIB.svg|1st Venerable Crimson Column (1 VCC) 35th Ordinary Sable Column CSIB.svg|35th Ordinary Sable Column (35 OSC) 54th Ordinary Argent Column CSIB.svg|54th Ordinary Argent Column (54 OAC) 117th Honorable Sable Column CSIB.svg|117th Honorable Sable Column (117 HSC) Air force organization *'Banner (Wing)' – 216-270 aircraft *'Cluster (Group)' – 72-90 aircraft *'Star (Squadron)' – 24-30 aircraft *'Lance (Flight)' – 6-8 aircraft *'Team (Element)' – 2-3 aircraft Squadron types *'Destroyer star (Bomb squadron)' *'Invader star (Special Operations squadron)' *'Foresight star (Airborne Air Control squadron)' *'Oversight star (Airborne C&C squadron)' *'Relief star (Rescue squadron)' *'Scout star (Reconnaissance squadron)' *'Strike star (Fighter squadron)' *'Transport star (Airlift squadron)' Squadron naming convention *'Examples:' 1st Strike Star (1 SS), 17th Destroyer Star (17 DS), 219th Invader Star (219 IS) Squadron types by size *'Aerial refueling squadron' – 9-15 aircraft *'Bomber squadron' – 20-26 aircraft *'Command and control squadron' – 5-10 aircraft *'Drone squadron' – 18-24 aircraft *'Fighter squadron' – 24-30 aircraft *'Recon squadron' – 12-16 aircraft *'Rescue squadron' – 9-12 aircraft *'Tactical airlift squadron' – 12-16 aircraft *'Training squadron' – 48-54 aircraft *'Transport squadron' – 12-20 aircraft Aircraft designation system *'A' (Assistance): Utility *'C' (Computer): Electronic warfare *'D' (Destroyer): Bomber *'H' (Hunter): Attack aircraft *'I' (Instructor): Trainer *'R' (Rotary): Helicopter *'S' (Striker): Fighter *'T' (Transport): Cargo *'W' (Watcher): Observation Navy organization Mikaean defense industry List of defense companies *Mikaean Defense Industries (MDI) – Parent company for all military producers **Mikaean Weapon Industries (MWI) – Small arms, munitions, and explosives **Mikaean Vehicle Industries (MVI) – Military-grade combat and support vehicles **Mikaean Aviation Industries (MAI) – Combat and support aircraft, helicopters, and UAVs **Mikaean Naval Industries (MNI) – Naval vessels, torpedoes, mines, and submarines **Mikaean Missile Industries (MMI) – Cruise and ballistic missiles for naval/ground-based systems **Mikaean Electronics Industries (MEI) – Command and control systems, electronics, and data suites **Mikaean Telecom Industries (MTI) – Communications systems, radars, and satellites Military abbreviations Small arms abbreviations Format: Abbreviation = Full name *'V' = Version *'R' = Rifle *'C' = Carbine *'H' = Handgun (pistol) *'AD' = Attached device (attached grenade launcher) *'GMG' = Grenade machine gun *'AGL' = Automatic grenade launcher *'MG' = Machine gun **'LMG' = Light machine gun **'HMG' = Heavy machine gun *'SMG' = Submachine gun *'PSR' = Precision sharpshooter rifle *'PSH' = Police self-loading handgun *'SD' = Sound dampener (suppressor) *'SR' = Sharpshooters rifle *'AL' = Autoloader *'UMH' = Universal machine handgun *'UCH' = Universal combat handgun *'USC' = Universal self-loading carbine *'USH' = Universal self-loading handgun *'CH' = Citizen's handgun *'TS' = Telescopic sight Vehicle abbreviations *'HLD' = Heavy land destroyer (main battle tank) *'TCV' = Troop combat vehicle (infantry fighting vehicle) *'TTV' = Troop transport vehicle (armored personnel carrier) *'LTV' = Light troop vehicle (infantry mobility vehicle) *'ATV' = Armored transport vehicle (mine-resistant ambush protected) *'MGP' = Mobile gun platform (self-propelled artillery) *'MPFT' = Manifold projectile firing table (multiple rocket launch system) *'MADP' = Mobile aerodyne defense platform (self-propelled anti-aircraft gun) *'GPDS' = Guided projectile defense system (surface-to-air missile) Missile abbreviations *'GG' = Ground-to-ground missile *'GS' = Ground-to-sky missile *'SS' = Sky-to-sky missile *'SG' = Sky-to-ground missile *'B' = Boat-launched missile (naval-launched missile)